Bella Swan dies at 13 years old and becomes mated to Caius
by lsmatyca
Summary: Don't you just hate how wimpy Bella Swan is and don't get me started on Edward. F...ward. I thought I can't really replace Bella so lets use her like a puppet for my OC. Caius is a major hottie!
1. Chapter 1

My OC ends up in Bella Swan's body when she was 13 years old. Bella had accidently died after tripping and bumping her head. When she woke up in Bella's body she quickly realised where she was and claimed the concussion from the bump had confused her. Because Renee was such a scatter-brain, she believed her explanation. Once she was home she rang Charlie to let him know she was fine. Which she believed Bella would do considering that Renee had called Charlie in a panic once she was injured.

She took all her knowledge of the Twilight fandom and fan fiction; made the decision to begin to meditate. She managed to use Bella's shield and was able to expand on it. Once she knew she had a shield she began to manipulate it. By letting her subconscious know that just having the shield it would allow her to live to survive. She managed to get a physical shield and the struggle to shield her scent was ongoing. When she began mediating she drew knowledge from other fandoms such as Harry Potter to be able to organise and file her mind in an orderly fashion. Bella (OC) found that Bella's memories had blended with her own and thus no one would ever know she was anyone but Bella Swan. Renee believed that the mediation made her better and encouraged her in the discoveries she made by trying different things under the excuse that she had nearly died.

Seeing that she was going well with the humans she started on her next talents, the ability to watch a person or place from afar; combined with the ability of pre-cognition. She was tricking her shield using her subconscious that any ability she could think of would enhance her ability to survive. The idea worked and she could see things and know the future. She began to dream of Caius and knew in this world she was his mate. Now that she knew her destiny was with the Volturi , she would begin to help them. By taking the information on the vampires in America to start with and writing down what they were up to in the form of journals/love stories about them. By changing names, except for the first initial and giving them a humanized version of their vampire life. She wrote their stories in the form of books that humans would read without them having an inkling of the supernatural.

Getting the first printed edition to the Volturi was an exhaustive use of her gifts to see how to send it to them without getting caught. Over the years her books would go on the best seller list and make her millions. When the journal first arrived at Volturi, Aro got an impression of importance, a puzzle and the truth wrapped in an enigma. Marcus could see and feel the echo of a bond with Caius. Caius could smell from her scent that she was his potential mate. They avidly read her books and began to search privately for her. Just after reading the book a supplicant approached Aro to report the treasonous actions of a coven. The treason mirrored what was written in the book. After he was dismissed the kings left Voltura to speak privately together. Aro said "Brothers what I saw in his mind was what was written by her". The brothers put their heads together and realised that by using the initials that they could decode the book. They found that the book had given them the unvarnished truth of the story and in the back was a list of recommendations that they eagerly read.

Meanwhile the guards began reading the books because Jane bought romance books to read that didn't have an ounce of supernatural in. One day she managed while spying on her masters to read what was in the journal and realised that they were her books. The rest of the guard after seeing how their kings were going gaga over the books; they bought them to read them. The author they were written under was Anon Smith.

The guards only caught on that there was more to the books then romances when Vladimir and Stefan's love story came out with their rivalry with the Venice Family. The story had Caius howling on the floor, Marcus actually smiled and Aro smirked while reading it out loud; which was when the guard caught on that the books were actual vampire stories. 'Creepy Love' became a very popular book within the guard. Aro sent a copy to Vladimir and Stefan sending the Volturi's kind regards and Congratulations on their mating. Caius sent them a letter and matching rings. He wrote that he was proud that they would love without taking note of their detractors, implying that the only reason they weren't ruling was because they were gay. Marcus wrote that he was glad that they were not ignoring their bond anymore.

Meanwhile Vladimir and Stefan were carefully observing their gifts and letters before deciding to read the book first. It turned out to be shockingly pornographic with them cast as the central characters. The letters were read next and the rings held in wide eyed hands. They were thinking though all their interactions and why they had never had problems ruling together. They had never thought of themselves as mates, but decided to try. Three months later, they waltzed into the Voltura Castle to tell Aro they were off on hundred year honeymoon. To the shock of the kings who had thought the book was a joke. Bella had managed to acquire the talent of identifying mates. How she knew was because she had a ghostly Caius hovering by her connected by a golden cord. Using Farsight she was able to observe Caius with herself keeping vigil by his side. She then used Farsight to observe vampires and their mates. With humans it was a much washed out ghost of their mate and the cord connecting them was silver.

Knowing this information meant that when she arrived in Forks she paid absolutely no attention to the Cullen's except for Rose. She was able to sneak under their radar because she was able to project a false mind over her shield and make her scent unappealing. She was known to be very studious and very gay. She gave the impression that the only reason she would chat with her lab partner was because he was gay to.

Renee

Phil

Charlie

Tanya

Victoria

Kate

Garret

Aro

Alice

James

Jasper

Charlotte

Peter

Irina

Laurent

Carlisle

Esme

Rose

Emment

Bella

Caius`

Jane

Bree

Alec

Riley


	2. Chapter 2

When Bella's talent for soulmates appeared Renee was already dating Phil which is why she wouldn't stay with Charlie because she was slightly psychic and knew he wasn't her soulmate. Bella immediately looked at Charlie to find out whether Renee was his soulmate only to find that Tanya and Victoria were his soulmates. This was a new phenomenon that people could have more than one soulmate. So she began to investigate Charlie's soulmates when he came to Phil and Renee's wedding. Watching with one eye using farsight and the other eye on what the ghostly pair where doing gave her insight into them. She knew once they had met and knew he was their soulmate that they would be happy. She also figured why they didn't acknowledge him in the books was because he had a scent shield around himself from when he was younger and had heard the legends with Billy Black he subconsciously did want to be attack so made himself unremarkable. That was his talent and why Bella was so gifted because her father was a shield and her mother psychic.

Knowing she was going to be in Forks for the immediate future, she invited her father over to her mother's house while she was honeymooning to inform him of different things going on in her life and implant the idea to invite her to live with him. The talk went well though he was surprised that his daughter was a millionaire from writing romance books, but apparently reading romance books was his guilty pleasure, this meant he had read all of her works. Parting from her father was hard because he was a different kind supportive than Renee who was very easy to sneak things under her detection cause she was scatter-brain.

Arriving in Forks well before the time of the Twilight series gave her the ability to insert herself into the notable characters' lives since she would be here for the next two years. Since her father was a shield she allowed him to read the vampire books to get the knowledge of the supernatural world that he was destined to become a part of. Because after the first romance book she sent to the Volturi the rest of them were written as vampire stories for the leaders, but had been and sold to the general public as romance novels without a hint of supernatural in. Her guilty pleasure was a portfolio of sketches and paintings of the vampire characters for her stories which she shared with Charlie. They were broken up by coven and by mated pairs even if they were not mates at the present. She painted them as close to realism she could get with them portrayed throughout the centuries of their life.

She shyly told him how she was psychic with the ability to see soulmates and confessed that she believed Caius was her soulmate. When he asked her whether her mother was his soulmate she informed him to his disappointment that she was not and that Phil was her soulmate. He looked so depressed with the idea that he didn't have a soulmate that she brought out his soulmates book and explained sometimes people were blessed with more than one mate to be with forever. When he open the book he was arrested by the sight of Victoria on one page and Tanya on the other page; Victoria was painted to portray a burlesque dancer and Tanya was dressed in furs as a Viking warrior goddess. The look on his face at first sight of his soulmates was breathtaking and made Bella long to see Caius. He asked desperately whether the paintings were based on real people or were they just characters in her mind. She took pity on him and came clean about the whole supernatural world since he would become part of it, while shocked it passed quickly once knew these goddesses were alive and that he would be allowed to meet them someday. He was not conflicted about finding out about the supernatural and that since he knew he would have to become a vampire just like his mates and like what Bella would become. He knew his two mates had different diets but he wanted to become a red eye vampire because he would be able to take the scum of the streets permanently which in his current job he was unable to even when he knew they were guilty and their lawyers got them off.

With her father in the know now and he knew to block any supernatural thoughts out of his mind which his shield did easily. Since Bella had been meddling with the timeline she managed to arrive in town before the Cullen's arrived in Forks by a year which allowed her to get her father up to date with the future due to psychic impressions. This allowed her to become friends with Leah and the wolf pack before they even became wolves. She let Leah know she got psychic impressions about the future and soulmates as such Leah knew that Sam wasn't her soulmate but her cousin Emily. At this time in the timeline she wasn't as invested in the relationship between Sam and her as such she invited her cousin down to meet Sam. She was just verifying what Bella had told her and it was love at first sight this was before Sam had begun to phase as such he didn't imprint but pretty close to an imprint. Leah told to his face with Emily standing right there that it was over between the two of them since she knew she wouldn't be able to compete with Emily from the looks they were exchanging.

Leah cornered Bella after her breakup to find out who her soulmate was and was shocked to find out that vampires were real and that Demetri was her soulmate; that one day she would turn into a shape shifting wolf. She was informed of the Volturi government and of the law that no human should know of the supernatural without being changed or killed, that they enforced the laws and that ideally the majority of vampires should feed on the dregs of society or those who not be missed. Giving the impression that the Volturi was a vigilantly group of vampires who fed on rapists, murders and drug dealers etc., and would enforced the law against any lawbreakers worldwide. Leah believed that they needed to have a presence in America to keep the vampires under to control. When Bella handed over the Sketch book of Demetri she was enthralled with his looks and had to be restrained from running off to Italy. Bella in turn showed her Caius and offered to take her to Italy with her when she had completed high school. Until then Bella recommended that she take up martial arts and use the traditional skills taught to her on the reservation to showcase her skills for her mate's pleasure and that Bella would get them to Demetri in Volterra.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile in Volterra Aro, Marcus and Caius were getting their latest report from the private investigator in a barn on the outskirts of the city so that the guard would not be able to overhear the ongoing investigation to find the writer and sender of the vampire novels. The latest PI came back from another wild goose chase with another letter to deliver to them as per the usual mode with the investigations. Aro took and dismissed the PI while Marcus wearily shook his head in distaste for the missives message. Caius meanwhile snatched it out of Aro's hand and began to frantically sniff it like a bloodhound on catnip. He knew he mate had sent the letter and he had tried to not kill the deliveryman this time even though he ended up drained in the end. This meant that the missive was the insurance details for his family which the Volturi would than send to the dead man's family. She was making him accountable for his eating habits which he didn't like but her P.S was humorous that he should snack on the scum of society which meant that he would have to hunt his prey down to feed.

Back at the castle a puzzled Demetri was told to sign for a package and was so confused about someone knowing who and where he was that he walked the delivery person out without snacking since the rest of the guard was out and about. When he opened the delicious smelling package that he just wanted to wallow in the scent adorning it, he found hunting clothes that had been hand made with wolves and bats embroidered on the edging of the outfit. It was an exotic look from the Native Americas but different that you could not name the tribe it came from. A puzzle which made him very curious about because Leah had sneakily worn the outfit to bed for the night before posting it to Demetri meaning that her scent saturated her gift.

Meanwhile floating next to Demetri's shoulder was a giggling bouncing Leah who was highly amused by the various plans he was proposing to find the gift sender because from her scent he knew he was her mate. Luckily for him he hired a different PI firm to the one the kings were using and because they were all busy trying to solve their own mysteries Aro wasn't randomly reading the guard with his talent. Thus he had no idea of the mess Demetri was currently poking his nose into while using every avenue to find his mate.

While Leah was having the time of her life because Bella awaken a latent talent in regards to soulmate bonds; she was able to activate the necessary mental ability within a soulmate to see the echo of their soulmate. That had happen accidently because Leah kept bugging her to describe what Demetri was doing at any given point of time so in frustration she hit Leah over head while yelling at her that she wished she could see the shade of Demetri and that it might shut her up. It did but the side effect was that her family and the rest of the tribe were now under the impression that poor Leah Clearwater who had been jilted by her fiancé for her cousin had made up an imaginary man. Since they were frequently seeing her chatting to the thin air since the soulmate allowed the mate who could see the shade also hear what their soulmate was say due to the bond between them. So Leah had a front row seat to whatever currently came out of Demetri's mouth and his body language. Since he was currently searching all over Canada and the United States of America for her using private investigators she got to hear a blow by blow account of the ongoing search.

Meanwhile everyone knew Leah had gone crazy because of Sam and Emily which was causing them to be snubbed by the tribe only Leah caught on to that and took up their side in front of the tribe. She did this wonderful diatribe about how they were soulmates and that if they had met after she had married Sam they would have all been unhappy because they still would have been drawn to each other resulting in her marriage breaking up rather than a relationship. The whole time she was smiling more than when she was dating Sam the outcome was everyone still thought she was mad but at least Sam had got away before the crazy arose for them to see. Poor Leah was the tribe's collective thought how could she have fallen so far and how long had this been simmering under the surface. At least Chief Swan's daughter didn't seem to mind the crazy probably because she was a self-confessed lesbian.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally the day Bella had been waiting for had arrived with the Cullens attending school. As such she had her false overmind which she could control quite well which she could see in her mind's eye as two separate minds with her shield between them. She could choose which mind to broadcast to Edward, thus throughout the morning she made sure to think mean less thoughts about what was going on around her while the rest of her thoughts were about up of school information. This made her easy to overlook and blend in within the students; her mind had sent an alarm blaring just like she wanted when Edward dipped into her mind. It gave her quite a start but at least he didn't pick up her real mind when he was mind reading.

It all began at the canteen when as usual she was eating lunch by herself with the table the Cullens came and sat at in her line of sight. She decided to play with them since she knew Edward was probably telling what the students thought about them so she started by looking at each one. Starting with Rosalie, "_A blond Goddess has come to town and why wasn't I informed that she was so beautiful. I want to have her, run my fingers though her hair and I am inviting her to come to the beach and nude sunbathe. I wonder if I could ask her out on date. That beautiful blond hair I must have it; wrap it all around me and wake up in her arms. Press closely together so none shall pull up apart. Wow I am in loveeeeeeeeeeeee. _Well if that didn't get Edward's attention and keep it away from me. Outing myself as a lesbian, Caius has better hair than Rosalie and it will be all mine to play with. O well, one down and four more to go. Meanwhile my thoughts have gotten more pornographic in regards to Rose and I am sitting with a smoldering look on my face staring at Rose.

Until Emmet's laughter brings my attention to him probably because of what Edward said I was thinking about. _The first thought was flickering between Emmet and a bear as if I couldn't make up my mind on which one he was. Then because I could now see that Rose had her hands on his arm. I believed he had a gold collar and leash which Rose held. A perfect attack dog to round-up Rose's harem and carry them to bed when they were able to escape her sex dungeon. More pornographic thoughts about said dungeon etc. _By now the whole student body in the canteen was staring at the huge Cullen who was laughing so loudly. Only I had an idea about what he was finding so amusing.

Then Jasper put his hand on his arm to control his humor and I thought. _Drill Sargent Major who gave the orders for the soldiers under Rose's command and had him dressed in an army uniform composed of the various uniforms though the time periods. He commanded them with a whip in one hand and a sword in the other; his voice made them obey. Naturally he was in charge of the household due to being Rosalie's brother. I briefly admired his hair but thought that the reason he glared so much was because the boys kept trying to sneak a feel of his hair since they where not getting by the guard bear to feel his sister's hair. As such protecting his hair and his sister's virtue or her lack of one made for a cranky Jasper._ My main problem throughout putting these forward for Edward's view was that because Jasper was an empath my emotions had to match the thoughts he was reading. Luckily I could cheat by using my feelings for Caius to be pasted onto the Rose memories. But from the feeling of humor in the air and the lack of stopping Emmnet's laughter; Jasper had found my thoughts harlarous.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile in Volturi the Kings had a breakthrough with their private investigators; the multiple agencies which had searched the world using the choice to search. Because they had basically thrown darts at a world map to choose the country to start searching and which had accounted for the important information from what they had read in the books. The investigators had returned with a sketch of Aro and the fact that the information would only be released on visual and physical contact from Aro with the sender of the drawing. It was the start of vampire training and Bella was making the most of her gift to facilitate this experiment. They were given Australia as the scene to start the search with for the mystery female of Caius. The trickles of information with which they were able to conduct the search with would be a change and move from different locations all over the globe. Starting with Australia would give them a chance to learn about how different the world was in the first person especially since it was summer and the kings were bringing their entourage of guards with them; they would now have to blend in with the rest of the human race which meant no black robes or cloaks.

When the entourage had landed in Darwin it was night time and they were met at the departing area by a sign_ Volturi Party_; the man holding the sign informed them that they had a package that they would have to sign for and that transportation had been made available for them outside the airport before he left after welcoming them to Darwin. This allowed him to escape being eaten by the guard or the Kings. They took over one of the airport lounges while the kings open the package which opened into layers; the first layer got them keys, photo identification of vehicles and a map to the location of a safe house. _Being a millionaire many times over allowed Bella to own property all over the world, also she kinder cheated with her pre-cog abilities. This allowed her to have multiple identities which would make it hard for them to track her back to her physical location._

On arriving at their destination they found a sprawling house behind high walls separating from the neighbours so that no one would be able to see what was going on inside out of sight. On arriving in the sitting room they opened the parcel to get access to the next layer after following the instructions on the outside of that layer. This layer had profiles of drug dealers, rapists, scum of the earth that were now available in the city with a note that a genuine vampire would hunt down their prey properly and leave the innocents alone. This would make it harder to hunt which would in turn offer a greater challenge to the Volturi unless they wanted to turn into Stefan and Vladimir. This was part of Bella's plan to turn the Volturi into a peace keeping force with the humans and a reliable judical system now that Aro knew he had the information of the various covens at his fingertips. Her latest book she sent them three months ago only happened three weeks ago which was why Aro was walking on water because they now had information from a seer. Caius' mate was a geniune seer. Ha take that Carlise.


	6. Author Note

HI to everyone and thank you for the REVIEWS

I am currently studying at UNI doing a double degree Psychology and Philosophy.

Therefore I hope to update around the end of April, I will try to earlier but assignments are a real bitch.

Thanks again, reviews help me with writing and hopefully you will like the direction I end up going in.

regards

lsmatyca


End file.
